


Christmas Holidays

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	

"Why can't we go on the train?" Michael asked as he was trying not to whine. He knew his father hated when anyone whined. Michael was eleven, tall, with his parents' dark hair and Severus' dark eyes, but Harry's features.

"Because I said so." Severus replied. He gave his son a long stare. He knew why he wanted to take the train. The boy wanted to prank a group of Gryffindors who had decided that because he was a Potter in Slytherin it made him fair game. "Don't even think of asking your dad."

"Fine." Michael his tone sullen with a bit of Severus' sarcasm, stared at Severus, who was making lunch for his brother and sister. 

"Michael." Severus warned as he turned and put some sandwiches, with some chips and apple slices, down in front of his other children. "Come and eat your lunch. Your dad will be done soon."

Michael trodded into the kitchen and sank into his chair. "May I have an orange instead?" Since it was Sunday, he usually spent the day in his parents quarters. 

"Yes. Is your homework finished?" Severus replaced the apple slices with an orange, that he was ready to cut if his son wanted. 

"Yes, it's on your desk for you to review my essays. Dad's isn't due until Wednesday." Michael answered. "I already have the outline done."

"Good." 

"Papa why can't we all ride the train?" Lillian asked, she was now six and looked like Severus but had Lily and Harry's eyes and nose. 

"Michael doesn't want us to. He wants to get even with those Lions for pranking him last week." Robert told his sister. Robert was a spitting image of Severus, but with Harry's nose, to which Severus was very grateful for. 

"Robert." Michael warned he didn't want his father to have confirmation of what he wanted to do. 

"I was already aware of the situation, but I do thank you, Robert." Severus informed his sons. He knew his son would find another way to prank the Lions.

"Where is Daddy?" Lillian took a bit of her sandwich, made a face and put the rest on Severus' plate. 

Severus looked down at the sandwich his daughter decided she didn't like. "You like corn beef."

"You put mustard on it." She told him, she hated mustard.

Severus pulled apart the sandwich, saw the mustard and looked at Ian. "Does yours have mustard?" He knew Ian always ate his fruit first, so the sandwich was untouched.

Ian opened his sandwich. He didn't see any mustard, so he picked it up and put it on Lillian's plate. "I got yours again."

"Thank you, Ian." Severus put the offending sandwich on Ian's plate. "Michael, while I know you want to prank those lions, as your Professor, I must forbid you from doing so. Now, that being said, as your father and a snake, don't get caught."

The three children laughed as it was the standard reply. "Don't get caught is right. No getting anything from your Uncle George or Fred, either. Filch will have a fit if you do." Harry said from the doorway.

"Is there a sandwich for me too?" Teddy asked as he stepped into the kitchen. He was looking like Harry today, except with purple hair.

"Me too!" Eileen squeaked as she ran to Severus, who picked up his four-year-old minx. "Papa, Grandma Minnie gave me some catnip to give to Catmando." The cat was following behind Eileen as always. He was a big Scottish Fold and Russian Blue mix, he had the Russian Blue coloring and size, but the ears were clearly a Scottish Fold. 

"Your sandwiches are in the cold box. Teddy can you get hers too, the apples are already cut up for you." Severus said. "I wasn't sure how long you would be." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and place in the chair next to him. 

"Sure Papa, Dad was able to cut short the practice, if Devin had his way we would be practicing until it was dark out and someone yanked us off our brooms." Teddy answered as he removed their lunch from the cold box. "Dad, is Michael riding the train next week with me?" He sat down next to Eileen. 

"No." Severus answered, he saw Harry give him a look, which he returned. He knew Harry wouldn't undermine him. 

"Even if I promise to keep him from pranking those lions?" Teddy asked as he looked at his parents. He was a Ravenclaw, but he also knew they didn't care what house any of their kids were sorted into.

"Does everyone know?" Michael asked. He wasn't sure how they knew. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone. He had hidden the books.

"Yes, Michael, but only because it's what we would have done." Harry answered. "Trust me, your father and I would have made sure to get even. However, I don't want you to get into it with them. I have spoken to their parents, there won't be any more pranks from them." If they know what is good for them, went unspoken.

The group of lions who pranked his son, led by the daughter of Dean Thomas a girl by the name of Anna, with Draco's son, Colin and fellow lion, and Seamus' son, Brighton, decided it would be fun to hang Michael upside down in the Charms hall. It was a prank that the Marauders had played on Severus and they knew that the trio learned of it from Ron's child, Hugo. 

Hugo had found the Marauder's book in Grimmauld Place. He hadn't known it was a prank they had done to his Uncle Severus, and he felt awful about it being done. Severus had to speak to Hugo and let him know he wasn't responsible. 

Ron and Hermione were currently living in Grimmauld Place. Harry had remodeled the whole house, but he hadn't gone through the books that Sirius had left behind. Sirius had left a few of their journals behind, one included all of their pranks and how they were done.

"Michael, we aren't saying it was even remotely fine with us what they did." Severus had pushed for the trio of boys to be suspended, as had Harry, but Minerva refused. While the house rivalry wasn't as bad as it had been, Minerva was like Albus in a way, her lions could do nothing dangerous wrong. 

"We weren't and trust me those boys are going to be enjoying their detentions for months." Harry had a slight smile on his face as he thought about the detentions. "Filch has a nice long list of things he has been putting off, including cleaning potion lab 4."

Potion lab 4 had been closed for a month, as they weren't sure how to clean it. Neville and Luna's oldest child created something that Severus was still trying to figure it out. 

Michael and Teddy exchanged a look. Teddy knew he would be helping his brother in getting some revenge and their parents didn't seem to mind. "Oh, Grandma wants to know if we are going to spend the first week of the holiday with her."

"Yes, write to her and let her know we will arrive as soon as the train leaves." Severus answered. "No one needs to do any more Christmas shopping." 

"Is Santa shopping?" Eileen asked.

"Does he take reindeer food with him?" Lillian asked.

"Is he a wizard?" Ian asked. "He had to be in order to fit all the toys into one bag and onto a sleigh."

"I am sure Santa has all his shopping finished, I don't know if he takes reindeer food with him. Why don't you write him a letter? After you finish eating. Why don't you look up that answer?" Severus told his children, while Harry was hiding his face. He knew Harry was laughing.

____________________________________________________________________

Severus was laying in bed, as Hary was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Have you read these letters?" He asked. He had a handful of letters that their children had written to Santa, including letters from Teddy and Michael.

"Yes and I wrote all the replies, except for our youngest three's latest. I think we need to come up with reindeer food." Harry said as he joined Severus in bed.

"I looked it up already, I think Hagrid will be able to find it for us." Severus replied. "Teddy and Michael want to ride the train. They promised Santa no pranks."

"They might change their minds, Minerva plans on having Sterling and Rowley on the train this year." 

Sterling was the new Wizarding Law professor and Rowley was the new Muggle Studies professor and both men made Severus look like a pussycat when it came to how students were handled. While Severus had mellowed a bit since there wasn't a Dark Lord to worry about, he was still very strict in this classes.

"If they want to go after we tell them that, I have no problem with it." Severus answered. 

"I will let them know. You might want to write them a letter, as Santa." Harry grinned. He knew the boys didn't believe in Santa any longer, but they still enjoyed the letters.

"I shall. Now, how about you show me some of my presents?" Severus leaned into Harry for a kiss. as his hand moved to Harry's shirt.

"I love when you want to unwrap your gifts early." Harry cast the spell, that would prep Severus. 

"Eager?" Severus felt Harry's arms wrap around him.

"Always for you." Harry laid Severus down on the bed, "always for you." He repeated.


End file.
